The Dusk Encounters EP
by Imzi
Summary: Lily's a pretty cool underground DJ, you know? She's basically begged to DJ for any club she walks into for a party! But there's this new DJ going around, people call him G. These two don't seem to get along..? I wonder if it's just rivalry, or something more! [ GakuLily ]


The night time was always presumably the safest for Lily. The people who walked in the light, full of their judgmental ways were just so sickening to her that she hated having to deal with them. She spent her days asleep, recuperating her body and mind. Her nights, on the other hand, would be full vivacious and care free life. She would become surrounded by people of her kind- dancers, singers, rockers... Those who lived for the night as much as she did. They weren't focused on problems, but rather living. She could talk to any of them freely, and vice versa. Everyone could be friends and rely on one another, help them out.

Of course, you had a few bad apples in the bunch that did nothing but try and hurt the partier's paradise. Those whom you could call antagonizers, molesters, fighters, and even gangs, for example. To Lily, these people were even worse than the people who lived happily in the daytime. They were always prominent, so it was no wonder people thought that the people of the night were terrible. But, what could one do? The Police were worthless, rival gangs just ignited the activities even more. It was best always to wait until night time had fully gotten in swing, or risk being caught in the dusk battleground.

Lily was well known on the club scene, and became a part-time DJ for her most visited hotspot. It was a pretty large club, getting nothing short of 500 attendees each night. She could make people feel alive and carefree with her music, a gift she was ready to share with the people she treasured the most. As the night would wane, the people still would yell for more of DJ Lily's music.

Lily woke up at about 6 p.m. every day. She'd take a shower, do her hair and put on a rockin' outfit for her gig. Half the time she wasn't even scheduled to DJ, but when she arrived the manager of the Club would single her out, and the crowd would roar. "DJ Lily, Hit the beats!" She could only oblige.

The upcoming underground star was leaving this night dressed in some standard clubbing garb- Hole-plastered jeans tucked into some flashy black high-heel boots, a studded belt and a nice showy top. Nothing wrong with showing off what you had, especially if you were treated like a trophy! Lily looked at herself in her full-body mirror, and played with her hair. She pushed it back, pulled it over to one side, and tried checking what she'd look like with some girly twin tails. She chuckled at herself, shaking her hair free. She indulged in silly things like this too often.

After a few hours of this, the young woman left her apartment with a snack in hand as she made her way to her hotspot. The sun had finally vanished along the horizon, the streetlights just now coming to life. Lily caught herself looking up to these beacons, slightly bristling. This meant she had to be on her guard for now—one of those idiot gangs might choose to target a blonde girl wandering through pretty sketchy places in town. At least she wasn't dumb enough to parade around with one of her designer bags.

_ 'Ah, man… I'm kind of early tonight!'_ Lily had pulled her cellphone out of her jean's pocket and lit up the screen to see the time read '9.30'. The club didn't open for another hour! She shoved her phone back into her pocket hastily, and began to pace up the street. How would she pass the time?! More importantly, how did she allow the time to go by her so slowly..?

She grunted to herself, looking up at the golden arches that just screamed for her to waste the time there. You could only get so full off a rice ball, anyway. It's not like one meal at a greasy fast-food joint would wreck her either. They probably had some decent free wi-fi too. The golden arches seemed to have won her over. Lily picked up her pace, her boots clacking rhythmically against the cobblestone sidewalks. There was a slight shuffle as she opened the door, the smells of burning oil and the annoying beeping behind the counter immediately smacking her. Lily only groaned as she entered, ordered some food and took it to a secluded corner in the restaurant. She didn't want some punk to get the wrong idea and try to approach her, after all.

The time went pretty slowly. Lily ate much too fast and found herself just eating up her phone's battery playing games and tweeting about her fantastic (dull) life. She'd played every game on her phone and managed to beat every high score she'd set. The indulgence she had invested into passing her time left her unaware to her surroundings. She did that a little too often, especially since this place had nothing but food to offer.

Lily finally looked at the ticking clock at the top of her phone. The club had just opened. She really shouldn't be so early to get there since making a late entrance was her most favourite way to grab attention. She'd just take a detoured route, Lily decided. Nonchalantly, she picked up her tray, dumping all the small boxes down the trash chute and recklessly leaving the tray on top of the trashcan. She strolled out without a second thought.

Lily bustled across the street, not willing to let cars get anywhere near her. Her steps were quick, up-beat. They readied her for her gig tonight. She bobbed her head slightly with every step, reminding herself of what she was. A dancer of the night, full of rhythm, beat… gusto..! Before long, she found herself free of the distracting noises of the main streets and in the comfort of the back alleys. Yeah, this really could make her feel better.

But there was a beat added to her track that she didn't control. They were light, careful, and many in number. This dissonance unsettled her and caused her to increase her own beats per moment. She hastened her pace, and the other beats did the same. She didn't look behind her, she just knew that she needed to proceed forward until she got to her club.

The beats behind her stopped. Lily caught herself digging into her pocket for her cellphone as she continued hastening herself. She only saw the time on the lock screen before her phone powered off, dead. "Tch, man! Really, what lousy…"

She was caught off-guard next by a rough arm cuffing around her neck. The leathery fabric instantly chilled against her neck, and Lily dropped her useless cellphone onto the pavement. There was a terrible clacking sound that accompanied it, but she was unable to focus on it herself as she found herself surrounded by a gang. These people..!

"Oi, dawlin', ya seem t' be all cot up in th' wrong neighbahood!" He had a sickening chuckle, Lily noted. She tried to wrestle from under his grasp but he knew what he was doing. He took his free hand and produced a glinting piece of metal against her fighting hands against his arm. "Naw, naw! Don't ya be tryin' to wres'l ya way outta my arm lock. It be a real dis'plesa to have to cut ya cute lil' hands!"

Slowly, the other members of this gang circled around the centerpieces. There were loads of coarse voices asking one another what they should do with their catch of the night. Lily didn't have a bag or purse, one of them noted. Another pointed out she didn't have anything of value on her besides maybe what she fit into her wallet.

"Boys, shaddup will ya? Y' din't think I noted alla that when I targeted her..?" Their leader gave another disgusting chuckle and nuzzled his mouth into her jawbone. He spoke against her skin, tightening his grip on her. "I jus' thot she wada pretty gal!"

The crowd of thugs continued closing around the two, commenting here and there what they should do with this little lass before they toss her out to the river. Lily had picked a pretty bad day to stop and eat some greasy food. Their leader became more and more aggressive, feeling lucky that Lily wouldn't fight back against him with so many others on his side surrounding her like a death trap. She couldn't even get a good view on this guy..!

"You shits..!" Lily bared her teeth against the dark night as her usually venomous words were nullified by the thick fabrics rubbing against her throat. They simply just chuckled at her—words meant nothing to a bunch of brutes. "Fuck off me!"

"Don' mind if we do!" Lily was tired of this gangly man's breath on her neck, but there was close to nothing she could do in this situation… She really should have considered those self-defense classes.

"Hey, hey… Using a girl like that is no way to get a name for yourself, Yuuma…" A voice came from outside the circle, and unlike the rugged bastards that surrounded her, was silky and pleasing. The ruffian only tightened his grip on Lily, the blade flickering in the moonlight and against the teeth Lily still bared.

"Oi, no one as't ya! Whattya doin' arount these places anyway…" Yuuma implored upon the new comer, raising his head above his gang. "I'll kick ya ass..!"

The gang leader's voice faltered a little, Lily noticed. So, the new comer definitely had some history with this guy. The sweet voice laughed lightly against the cold, a breeze beginning to find its way into the crevices of the alleys.

"You mean to tell me that a group of scraggly men isn't suspicious? I followed you myself, waiting until something like this would happen… Though, I thought the great DJ Lily had a little more to her than allowing herself to become a target of some lame gang…" Suddenly his voice wasn't all that to the damsel. She scoffed.

"Yadda, yadda! Th' gals our dame t'night! So, why'd n'ya scuttle off, G! We used to be pretty coo—" The grating voice was cut off with a series of interconnected thuds.

* * *

**A/N: **_Kind of an abrupt end, but I felt like... it was getting to long anyway, heh... / Anyway, I tried to emulate... Okinawa accent... into English? But I think I didn't do it right. Crit and such is always welcome! Thanks!_


End file.
